


these friends are

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're kids! and they meet at a park</p>
            </blockquote>





	these friends are

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html)

Pete's sitting on a swing, the park's just in front of his house. He's allowed to go play on his own so long as one of his parents are outside, or are watching him from the kitchen window.

He's kind of muddy from playing with his new soccer ball, Pete grimaces because he knows his mom's not gonna be happy about it. He kicks off the ground and figures he'll head back home after a few more swings, he's getting bored of playing on his own.

"Hey, can I play with that?" Pete hears someone ask. He looks up and sees a boy in a red shirt, blue jeans and dark green shoes, blinking bright blue eyes hopefully at him. His hair is a light gold that shines in the sun, Pete squints at him. 

"No," he says, clutching the muddy soccer ball in his lap. "My dad bought it for me because I got a goal."

"Oh." The kid frowns and rubs his nose. "You play soccer?"

"Yep," Pete nods proudly. His feet dangle just above the ground, so he twists his body around to make the swing sway a little. "I'm the, um, forward, I think."

"Wouldn't you already have a soccer ball if you play soccer?" The kid tilts his head to the side, his eyes wide. They're the kind of blue Pete would call pretty, at least in his head.

"One's for real games, but this one's all mine," Pete says, "So if I lose it, s'not as big a deal as if I'd lost my team's one. The boy forms a little 'o' with his mouth, nodding. "What's your name?" Pete asks.

"Patrick," the kid answers, kicking at the sand. "I'm seven."

"Seven eight nine," Pete says, grinning, and Patrick looks at him oddly before smiling back. "I'm Pete, that's my house." He points, his dad looks up from where he's watering the garden and waves.

Patrick smiles and waves back before he turns back to look at Pete. "My house isn't around here, but I came here yesterday and lost my hat," he says and then asks, "Why aren't you swinging?"

Pete looks down to where his feet are dangling. Patrick says, "Oh," and walks around Pete, he reaches up to place his hands on Pete's back. "Can I push you?"

Pete nods eagerly and Patrick laughs when as he pushes him. Pete kicks his legs out and falls back into Patrick's hands after each hard push, he's not going that high, but he can tell that Patrick's trying really hard. And it's fun having someone to play with, his parents don't usually have time to come out here with him.

"Patrick," Pete hears a lady call and then comes into view. She's a short lady, wearing a grey suit and a kind smile. "Who's your friend, honey?"

"Pete," Patrick answers in a huff, still pushing Pete on the swing. "He owns the park, mom."

Pete's about to say that he doesn't but Patrick's mother just laughs, "Well, nice to meet you, Pete." Pete smiles and says the same to her, when he swings closer.

She gives them a few more minutes to play before looking at her watch and saying, "Okay Patrick, we've gotta go home now."

"_Nooo_," Patrick moans, but he stops pushing Pete. "Mom, I didn't find my hat."

She walks up to them and swoops Patrick's fringe off his forehead. "I'm sorry hun, but we have to go home, it's getting late and I have to start dinner."

Patrick looks from Pete to the ground, sullen. Pete jumps off the swing and puts a hand on his arm. "Hey," he says. "If I find it, I'll keep it for you for when you come back."

Patrick beams. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Pete grins.

"Okay," Patrick's mom claps her hands. "Time to go home now, it was very nice meeting you Pete, I think we'll be coming by this park more often," She smiles. Pete and Patrick share a high-five at that, and Patrick's mother begins to walk away. "Say goodbye to your friend, Patrick."

Patrick runs over and catches her hand and waves at Pete over his shoulder. "Bye Pete!"

"Bye!" Pete calls back and hears Patrick ask, "Can we come back tomorrow?"

Pete smiles, picks up his soccer ball, and heads home.


End file.
